Our study of treatment outcome will measure change pre and post treatment in the mental health status of 50 infants, ranging from 0-3 years of age, in our intensive treatment category. The study utilizes an N of one design with each infant serving as his own control. Interval assessments measure each infant's mental health status pre and post treatment by examining behavioral repertoires in five major assessment categories (Health, Affective-Social functioning, Adaptive Modes, Cognitive-Motor and Parenting Assessment). Observed behaviors in each category are compared to a floating index of developmental expectations which changes with chronological age. Deviations from norm are measured by means of clinical judgments translated into scaled ratings. The outcome study sample of 50 cases will be laid against the background of an epidemiological study of our total referred population of 334 cases. Social, economic, psychological and medical characteristics of the referral population will be systematically studied to assess community needs, resources and new possibilities for early diagnosis and treatment.